wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Foote
Theodore Foote, more commonly called Theo, is the younger son of Bann Podric Foote of Snowscrest . The Blight and hardships have left Theo his father's heir. Character Profile Theo's profile can be found here. Changes to Profile *As of Cloudreach, 32 Dragon, Theo has purchased an estate in Denerim to assert his intention of establishing a Foote presence among the nobility. *Theo's father passed away on Satinalia in 32 Dragon, and Theo becomes the Bann of Snowscrest. *During the timeskip (32 Kingsway - 33 August), Theo learned the skill Overpower. Relationships with Other Characters *'Josephine Foote (aka Jo Denison ) - '''They reunited when Jo unknowingly applied for a servant's position in his Denerim household, though Theo didn't recognize her. He was twelve years old when he last saw his older sister, and Theo believed her dead--until her reappearance at Charlote Foote's wedding to Bran Costigan. He bears a lot of resentment towards her for leaving. *'Elena Balston -''' Theo met the young Bann of Wolfshead in the Royal Library, and Theo fell for her almost immediately. They were married briefly in 33 Dragon, but Elena left shortly after due to her feelings for another man. *'Linette Botten' - The snarky woman found Theo in a pitiful state on the streets of Denerim late at night and helped him out. Of course, she demanded a job in repayment and now works as one of Theo's personal guards. She has recently been promoted to sort of advisor. *'Eadric Adler' - Theo wavers between disliking the snarky, intelligent arl and valuing his advice. *'Will Thompson '- Theo has the kind of genuine affection for Will that you acquire after getting really, really drunk with someone. NPCs *'Ser Alvin' - An older knight who has served the Foote family for as long as Theo can remember. Alvin has been a close family friend since Theodore's childhood, and he has taken on the role of Theo's chief bodyguard (and unofficial advisor on all things) since Theo left Snowscrest. After the death of Podric Foote at the end of 32 Dragon, Theo named Alvin his seneschal. He manages Snowscrest in Theo's absence. *'Simon -' Another longtime servant of the Footes, Simon serves as Theo's steward in Denerim. The rather hyperactive man has also known Theo since childhood and does not hesitate to fuss at Theo for such sins as wearing winter colors in summer and tracking mud across a clean floor. *'Louis Darrow -' Another man from Snowscrest who came to Denerim in Theo's service, Louis and Theo were friends in childhood. Threads Past Threads *Ash - 30 Dragon - Theodore learns about the death of his sister Ruth as she fled the Blight Dragon 32 Summerday *A Little Party - Theo attends a party at Ramsay Costigan's home and meets Fiona Costigan and Teryna Constance Yorath. Bloomingtide *A Preference for Blackberries - Theo meets a servant interviewing for a job at his estate, not knowing that she is actually his long-lost sister Josephine. *A Social Call - He pays a visit to Arl Malone Kincade and has a surprise visit from the king *North By Northeast - Theo meets Elena Balston in the Royal Library *I'm Having Some Friends Over Tonight - Theo attends a party at Elena's house and gets wasted *Tuck Me In - After leaving Elena's party, a very inebriated Theo is helped home by Linette Botten *An Apology - Theo sends a note to Elena to apologize for his behavior *Mud, Sweat, and Leers - Theo does a little mud wrestling with Louis and gives Linette and Elena quite a show. *Beer For My Horses - Theo goes for a horseback riding lesson with King Alistair (Unfinished) ''Justinian'' *Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself - At the Summerfest Tournament, Theo sees Edric Adler, an acquaintance from his childhood, which puts him in a foul mood. *Family Man - Theo and Linette bump into King Alistair and Elena after the tournament (Unfinished) *Tidings - Theo receives a letter from his sister Charlotte telling him that his old lover is now married *Reception - He attends Elena's Summerfest party in a foul mood. He speaks with Arl Kincade and meets Kahrin Quirke before being easily seduced by Zevran. Solace *First Time For Everything - He tries to go to a brothel but is too embarrassed to go through with it. August *A Helping Hand - Linette decides that Theo is too tense and takes him to a brothel Time Skip (32 Kingsway - 33 August) *The Warrior's Code - Theo adjusts to taking on his father's title as Bann of Snowscrest *Pour Out To Paper - Letters written to Elena Balston during the time skip year leading up to the wedding of his sister, Charlote, to Brandel Costigan. 33 Dragon Kingsway *Dearly Beloved - Charlotte's wedding. Adler reveals that his sister Josephine is alive, and Theo punches him in the face in disbelief. *A Ghost Or A Stranger - Theo and Josephine speak as brother and long-lost sister. *That Boy's Got Woe - Elena comes to speak to Theo after his actions at the wedding. ? Theo ends up confessing that he's in love with her, and she spends the night. *The Fallout - Theo sends Elena a letter after waking up alone. *All Apologies - Theo visits Eadric Adler to apologize for punching him. *Lordy Went A Courtin' - Ramsay lies to Theo about his relationship with Josephine and claims to want to court her. *Canticle of Pretty Boys - Two Chantry Sisters fantasize about Theo and Brendan Shippard *Getting Off on the Right Foote - Theo visits with Blythe Banvard in Denerim *Never Fine When You Go Away - Elena and Theo speak for the first time since their night together, and Elena reluctantly proposes that they marry. Harvestmer''e *Reluctant Reunions - Charlotte and Theo visit with Josephine *Dinner On The Brink Of Change - Theo and Elena have dinner with Charlotte and Bran *Live and Die - Theo and Elena are married in Wolfshead Harbor *The Fragile Moments - Theo and Elena talk the morning after their wedding. ''Firstfall *Tidings Such As These - Theo and Elena arrive at Eadric Adler's place *Dark Wings, Dark Words - Theo and Elena discuss the news of Arl Eamon's death. *Someone's Been Sleeping In My Bed - Theo meets Linette's new boyfriend, Will Thompson. *Big Brother, Little Sister - Charlotte announces that Theo is going to be an uncle. Haring *Killing Yourself In Small Doses - Will finds Theo trying to drink and fight away the pain of his divorce *Even Though It's Painful, Always - Eadric finds out about Elena leaving. *I Fall To Pieces - Kayreeh tries to cheer up Theo. *And Worse Remains Behind - In Progress *Snap Out Of It - In Progress Category:Characters